Crossword 4
by Coljayjay
Summary: New episode from my "crossword" series. S/J as always.


**AN: Thank you again for the few people who posted a review and the one fallowing me/my story. I really appreciate it. :) Have fun.**

J: Sam?

S: In the bathroom.

J: Are you going to take a shower?

S: Yes, I'll be quick.

J: Take your time.

 _He rubbed his hands. Great, it will let him at least 15 minutes before she goes out. He went to the bedroom without doing a noise. He started to search all around the bed for Sam's crossword._

J: Where did you hide it...

 _He said to himself, searching under the bed. Nothing. He opened the drawer, there was a lot of paper and crossword. He took them off, and took a look at them rapidly. No, they were old ones._

 _He looked at his watch, it has already been five minutes. Ok, time to go to plan B. He went downstairs in a rush. Grabbed his crossword and his cell phone. He watched the bathroom door while he pressed the third button on his phone and put it on his ear. He heard Sam singing. He smiled._

J: Come on...

D: Hello?

 _Jack was still watching the bathroom door ready to shut his phone down as soon as she will get out of here. He whispered to Daniel on the phone:_

J: Hi Daniel, it's me.

D: Jack? What's going on?

J: I really need your help.

D: Why are you whispering? Is Sam sleeping?

 _He took is paper and looked at the word he needed._

J: I need a seven letter word, definition : Type of paint.

D: Again with that?! Did you bet with her?

J: Noooh! It's just me and this crossword.

 _Daniel already knew that Sam and him kept playing those little crossword Challenges. Sam had told him they were having a lot of fun, and plus she was able to get him doing what she wanted without him complying every time she won. And she loved seeing Jack win too, he was good at it she had told him. She also admitted that sometimes she just wanted to cheat to be sure to win._

D: Then why don't you check the answer?

J: I don't have them... hurry up!

D: You bet with Sam right?

J: Come on Daniel, I'm only one word left.

D: I won't help you, if I do she will kill me.

J: But then, if you don't, I'll be the one killing you!

D: No,no,no! Don't get me involved into your game okay? And I'd rather be dead by Sam's hand than yours.

J: What?

 _Sam heard him. She stopped the shower. And screamed:_

S: Jack? Is everything okay?

 _He covered his cell phone, and answered back_

J: Yeah! Just watching TV!... _(he took his phone back_ ) Daniel? So?

D: Don't want to be involved in it, just Google it and then you...

J: Shhh she's coming up, bye.

 _He saw the door opens and he hang up and put his phone in his pocket._

S: Who were you talking too?

J: uhh...myself...

 _She frowned and saw he was lying. She heard then her phone vibrate. She went to see what it was. Daniel texted her._

 _ *** Jack just call me for an answer...***_

S: Jack?

J: Yes?

S: You cheated!

J: No I didn't.

S: Yes you did!

J: Didn't!

S: Daniel just texted me, you called him.

J: Son of a...

S: Jack!

 _She saw his crossword behind him. She grabbed it._

J: Hey!

S: Game over Mister! We agreed cheating would be punished by loosing!

J: He's dead! Not ascended this time but dead, as in dead!

S: So, this afternoon you're going to get rid of those horrible frames on the wall in the bedroom!

 _She grinned to happy to get rid of those fishing's frames she wanted to throw away since she moved into his house. But, of course, Jack had protested and she had found that challenging him was the best way to get rid of them. She has intentionally choose a tough crossword, and told Daniel about it so she would be able to caught him cheating and then she would win. She was good, she thought to herself, naughty but well, those frames were terrible!_

J: That's not fair you know.

 _She was so proud of her, and she showed it to him. She passed by him and snapped his butt. He rolled his eyes._

 _Jack felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He frowned and took it. He received a text from Daniel._

 *** Sam called me too for an answer. Have fun***

J: Wait a minute little sexy devil!

 _She turned and looked at him._

S: Oh no, you're not sneaking off that bargain!

J: Sam, Sam, Sam! I expected better from you.

S: What?

 _He showed her his phone. And suddenly he wore a large smile. She didn't like that and then saw Daniel's text._

S: Oh that little son of a...

 _He raised his finger_

J: Ahhh! Tutut! Don't say it! And since you are the first one to cheat, it makes me the winner!

 _He came close to her and grabbed his hips to draw her against him. He started to kiss her in the neck and went to her ear_

J: I can't wait to see you wear that outfit...

 _She groaned._

S: Jack... I'm not wearing that cat woman suit ...

 _He gently bit her ear, he knew she loved that._

J: hummm, yes you are...( _he kissed her)_ you just told me before I couldn't escape, so it turns out that _you_ can't either !

 _She smiled. She lost...this time. She would have to put the frames on a bet again._

S: Damn Daniel...

 _THE END._

 **AN: I thought about it when I saw that Jack had pictures of fish against his wall in his bedroom. What kind of woman would accept that? lol.**

 **I hope you liked it. See you for next one.**


End file.
